COMIPOD
The Council of Magically Inclined Practitioners of Dallas, '(formally known as AMCOD) '''is an organization founded in the late 19th century for the protection of young Conductors who found themselves persecuted by their community, or even parents for religious reasons. History Marion Barton was born on August 8th, 1883, in Ferris, Texas. Barton's father, Edward Barton, was a Baptist pastor who was famous for his harsh descriptions of God and his wrath - especially against the occult. Unbeknownst to him, his wife - Georgia Barton - was born a very powerful Cryosurge, an intense variant of Hydrosurgy with control over ice, snow, and the cold. Barton's mother knew of their powers, but did her best to repress them, believing them to be a curse from the Devil. When Barton's own powers became evident when he was fourteen, Barton's father grew terrified and forced him to undergo intense, abusive therapy - which did nothing besides infuriate Barton. In 1900, Barton came across his father beating his mother in their home. Blinded by anger, he caused a blizzard to form in their home - and attacked his father with ice. With his father freezing to death as he and his mother were immune, his mother screamed and fought Barton for causing the attack, and forced him out of their home and out on the street. Barton was homeless until his early twenties, before he found a community of young people in Dallas who has suffered similar fates. Working in a factory, he saved up enough money along with his companions to buy a two story house in Oak Cliff. Eventually, in his late twenties to early thirties, he established the ''Home for Magically Persecuted Youth. ''Once he realized how large the community was, he was contacted by the ''North American Magic Conductors Association ''(NAMCA) to offer to change his home into a branch of their organization, which would be called the Association of Magical Conductors of Dallas, and would give him more money and resources to continue his work. He accepted, and it became AMCOD. In the 1950s, the community grew more aware of the threats of supernatural creatures, such as vampires, warlocks, and the Eversor - but there was no one to help rid the city of the threats, leading to the deaths of hundreds of Conductors. To prevent this, Barton's daughter Josephine Bardwell started an initiative to train various Conductors to act as police for the community - called the Conductor's Council. The initiative was a massive success and the death rate plummeted. On December 3rd, 1964, Josephine Bardwell signed a contract with NAMPA to allow AMCOD to act as a separate entity, allowed to enact rules and laws as felt necessary for their community, yet keeping them as partners. This new entity was given the name ''COMIPOD, for the Council of Magically Inclined Practitioners of Dallas. In 1979, the set of rules, regulations, and the list of recognized Conducts was made final and has remained the same. As of 2005, the Director of Operations is Lindsey Callen, the great granddaughter of Marion Barton. Recognized Conducts As of 1979, some of the officially recognized Conducts are; - All Elemental Conducts, (Pyrosurgy/kinesis, Hydrosurgy/Kinesis, Aerokinesis, Terra) - All variants of Elemental Conducts, Novacasting/Cyrosurgy/Floramancy - Magni (manipulation of metal) - Illusion - Human (mind control/reading, etc) - Stone - Insect - Fauna - Healing (a form of blood magic, manipulation of blood cells) Conduct Sins COMIPOD doesn't enforce many rules. The only time a Warlock is convicted is if they're caught doing something harmful - but there are four Conducts that are considered absolutely unforgivable, and will result in immediate death if caught. These are also some of the most difficult, deepest forms of Conducting, considered unnatural in life and will therefore cause your soul to rip when performed instead of just simply using your life essence that surrounds your soul. - Carnus (flesh) - Blood (can be avoided by using blood that is already spilled, or by manipulating blood cells) - Bone - Soul